


One More Song

by shynawkward



Series: Maylor [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maylor - Freeform, Roger is an idiot, drumming is exhausting, happy end, i don't know how to tag, queen only just started with touring, sorry - Freeform, takes place in the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynawkward/pseuds/shynawkward
Summary: Roger isn't feeling too well during and after a concert but his loving Boyfriend is there to help.orI suck at summaries.





	One More Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> So I got this idea from an anon request on Tumblr and as I started writing, my hand slipped and the whole thing got longer than intended. Sorry about that!  
> I hope you will still enjoy reading it!
> 
> So, this takes place very early. Queen just started to make a name!  
> I know it might not be correct but bear in mind that this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> If I am offending anyone I am very sorry.
> 
> Now enjoy reading, my lovies!♥
> 
> Tumblr: roger-drummer-taylor

_Only one more song to go_ , Roger thought to himself while quickly making his way from his drum set to the front of the stage, getting ready for the last song.

The drummer was soaked in his own sweat even though he had his black sparkly vest/shirt already unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest, his long blond hair was sticking to the back of his neck and even the wristbands that were actually supposed to stop the sweat that was going down his arms from getting on his hands, didn’t really help anymore. It was getting harder and harder to not accidentally let go of his drumsticks, not to mention that his hands were already bloody and hurting from the intense stage act.

It was extremely hot, actually just like it usually was during a concert, after all, he was the drummer of a rock ‘n roll band, it was completely normal that he was sweating. Though today Roger felt like it was especially warm; especially hot.

Yes, it was summer and they were currently on tour in America plus they were playing in a concert hall instead of open air. Meant that the air was sticky and full of smoke etcetera, etcetera. It wasn’t like they had never done it before, quite the opposite actually and usually the blond didn’t have a problem with that either but today he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different; that something was off, be it only him or the whole situation. He couldn’t tell, he was feeling too light-headed, too exhausted, too sick.

Maybe it was because he had only gotten about three hours of sleep last night. He really couldn’t tell and it bothered him.

They’d been on tour for about two weeks now and they’d barely gotten any rest. Not only because of the long nights of playing and the after-show parties; no, also the jetlag wasn’t really helping them and not that easy to handle, too.

It was one of their first big tours since Queen started to become known all around the world and their fans were dying to see them. It always was great fun and each member of the band loved the rush of adrenalin that was running through their bodies when they entered the stage. Seeing all their fans, screaming with wide smiles on their faces, happy to see them and only them. The feeling was different from concert to concert, meant they would never really get used to it, which was a good thing. It gave each and every band member a sort of ‘freshness’ to it and the feeling that they were doing the right thing; that giving up their studies to do this; to entertain hundreds of people; to make them happy. Yes, that all that was the right thing to do. Everyone was sure that this was something they would want to do for the rest of their lives. QUEEN’s music made people joyful; it made their fans forget their problems just for a little while. This was a way of the band thanking their fans for the fact that they’d only came so far simply because of them. What would a band be without their wonderful and appreciating fans who believed in them? _Nothing,_ that’s right.

Despite all that and as much fun as it was, touring also had its downsides. The lack of sleep, the constant worry that something might go wrong during a concert or the fear that one of the boys got sick and therefore the band wouldn't be capable to play which would end up with them disappointing their fans; well and simply the exhaustion couldn’t be ignored.

Being on tour could also be very overwhelming, especially when it was a young band like QUEEN was these days. A fantastic, brilliant and talented band but a young one, too, which only just started to get famous in countries other than their own and which hadn’t that much experience in touring. _Well, not yet, that was._

However, they were about to cover Nicky Nelson’s _‘Hello Mary Lou’_ from 1961 for the very first time live which meant that Roger only had to play the tambourine and sing.

It was relieving in a way because, obviously, that wasn’t as much effort as playing the drums.

It all still was weird though, even for him. Actually, Roger was someone who had the energy to even play two hours longer after a concert was already finished, no matter how much his arms and hands would hurt. But once again, today it was different.

He tried to hide the fact how exhausted he felt and how tired he was, which, to be honest, wasn’t that hard because he could hide behind his drum kit. He was extremely tired before the concert even started, yes but he hadn’t thought much of it and to his deffense, the sickness only overcame him after being two or three songs into the concert and hell, he would never stop playing just because he felt a little sick.

 _‘Get a fucking grip, Roger!’_ He thought to himself more than one time during the whole concert, feeling extremely pathetic, almost ashamed even.

He knew that everyone in the band was drained and tired but they still managed to blow away the crowd. He could do the same, right? So, damn the way he felt. He would just have to stop pitying himself. If the others were able to perform so brilliantly, he would be able to do that, too.

Though, no matter how hard he tried to ignore and cover the way he felt, it didn’t go unnoticed by the others and especially not by his boyfriend. Brian knew something was wrong with Roger when the blond man first came in too late for his drum solo during _‘Keep Yourself Alive_ ’, which actually never happened.

Of course, Roger, being the talented drummer he was, quickly got it under control and no one in the crowd noticed; no one but Brian as well and John and Freddie. Though the singer and the bassist didn’t think much of it, it was normal and not unusual that one of them came in too late or too early at some point during a concert plus Roger fixed it without any further troubles, but Brian knew better.

It was right then that he took a closer look at the man at the drums and he immediately noticed how pale he was, how tired and weak he seemed to be as well as the bags under his eyes. He was well aware of the fact that drumming was exhausting but the taller man knew his boyfriend well enough to say that he wasn’t feeling his best today.

When, at some point during the concert, his eyes met the blonde’s, he gave him a worried and questioned kind of smile as if to ask him if he was alright, without words. Roger just smirked back at him, trying not to show how he was feeling but Brian wasn’t one to fool. He knew how stubborn his boyfriend could be and that he would never admit something like that easily. In fact, Roger hated to worry his boyfriend.

So, Brian simply kept on playing his guitar but stayed close next to Roger’s drum kit to keep an eye on him, for the rest of the concert. Just in case.

~~~

“You feeling alright, Rog? You don’t look so good.” Brian asked, only loud enough for his boyfriend to hear as he grabbed his acoustic guitar while Roger grabbed the tambourine at the same time to get ready for the last and final song.

“I don’t look good?! Well, last night you told me something different.” Roger joked flirtingly, giving his best to play it cool; to not let his exhaustion show.

Brian couldn’t help but smile a bit about the smaller man’s comment for a couple of seconds, remembering last night.

Yes, he had said that and he yes, he obviously still meant it, however, though, his smile quickly faded at the thought that his lover might be getting sick.

“You know what I mean, Rog.” The taller man finally said, his voice not less worried than before.

“I just don’t want you to overdo it.” He added, frowning.

“Me? Overdoing it?!” That came out more sarcastically than intended, even for Roger.

“I’m feeling fantastic.” Roger lied, looking at Brian as he noticed the worried frown.

“You just worry too much, Bri. I’ll be fine, you know me.” He added to make his statement more believable, smirking in the process and winking at him before he made his way further to the front of the stage to where the microphone stood.

Brian sighed loudly.

“Yes, I know you and I know you tend to overdo it and that’s exactly why I said that” Brian mumbled to himself before he followed him.

' _This man is unbelievable,'_ He thought, shaking his head at the stubbornness of his boyfriend.

~~~

“ _Well, hello Mary Lou, Goodbye heart"_

Freddie and Roger finished the song together.

Much to Roger’s, but also Brian’s relief.

It was over, thankfully.

The blond managed to keep his paste and to sing perfectly during the last song of the evening, not missing a note though it had cost him a lot of strength.

Throughout the whole song, Brian barely took an eye off his boyfriend and he noticed Roger’s face getting paler and paler with each passing second. Something the taller man really didn’t like to see, obviously.

He was glad the show was finally over, not that he didn’t enjoy playing for hundreds of people and giving them the time of their lives but he couldn’t stand the thought that something was wrong with his lover. The show being over meant he could make sure that the blond man was soon getting some needed and well-deserved rest.

To their luck, the next concert was in four days, which meant they all had the time to gain their strength back before continuing.

Fred, John, Roger, and Brian took a bow in front of the screaming and cheering crowd, thanking them for being such amazing listeners before walking off. Freddie was the first one, quickly followed by John and then Brian and Roger, no one saying a word.

As soon as they were backstage making their way to the green room and once, they were sure that none of their fans or the reporters could see them or followed them, Brian worriedly put his arm around the blonde’s waist to stable him just in case because now he was convinced that Roger really wasn’t feeling ‘fantastic’ like he claimed to be. No words were needed; Brian just knew.

He kissed the top of the drummer’s head before he felt the smaller man next to him leaning heavily against him as also his walking got slower which each step.

“You did great tonight.” Brain whispered softly but not less worried than before, while leading Roger to the room they were heading to.

Roger smiled weakly to that, looking up at him. This was something the guitarist always used to tell his boyfriend after concerts and Roger loved it because he knew he really meant it, no matter how often he heard these words already. And as strange as it may sound, it somehow was calming to him; it helped him. Of course, he never told his boyfriend that but he didn’t have to anyway, Brian knew that already.

“I know it was pretty exhausting but we’ll have a break now for four days.” He added silently, noticing Roger’s weary-looking face.

The taller man didn’t know if he tried to calm himself down because hell, he was worried for him or if he just tried to soothe Roger.

“You just need some good rest. We all do.”

Roger just muttered something as a reply, scarcely audible.

Brian didn’t need to ask if the smaller man was alright; if he was feeling fine; if he needed sleep or something like that. He thought he knew the answer, he knew that the blond man was exhausted and tired and that all he needed now was Brian and, of course, some rest.

Also, did he know that if he’d ask his boyfriend what was wrong with him, he wouldn’t get an answer out of him either, along with Roger probably just being annoyed, too.

He was a very thick-headed man and he hated to admit things that, he himself thought, made him seem weak.

~~~

John and Freddie were getting changed already when the other two finally entered the green room.

Roger’s eyes were almost completely closed by now but he was still on his feet and still leaning heavily against his boyfriend.

If the others didn’t know better, they would have thought that their drummer was completely drunk.

He wasn’t drunk or anything alike but Roger sure felt like he was. Everything around him was suddenly swimming and spinning which made him even dizzier and more unstable on his feet. He would have fallen over a couple of times if his tall boyfriend wouldn’t have been there to secure him. His head felt like a volcano which was on the edge of exploding and slowly but surely the urge of just wanting to throw up started to rise in him and it made his stomach turn. He had been feeling extremely hungry before, not anymore though.

All that simply out of exhaustion and God knows, he was feeling hot, he felt like he was literally a man on fire.

“Mate, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” John was the first one to realize that the two men finally made it to the room.

The bassist’s words caught Freddie’s attention and he was looking up from where he was fiddling with his shoes only seconds before.

“Oh jeez, Darling. Deacy is right. You look like shit. Are you okay?” Freddie asked the question that Brian carefully avoided earlier, for a reason that was and to be honest, because _it was obvious_.

Roger wasn’t okay and he hoped; he prayed that if he would just lay down for a few minutes, he would be feeling much better.

_Brian wished._

Obviously, the drummer didn’t reply to Freddie’s question; the others weren’t even sure if he had heard them in the first place. Worried glances were wandering from Roger to Brian as if John and Fred were hoping for Brian to answer for his boyfriend.

“I guess he just needs-“ But Brian couldn’t continue.

It was the second the guitarist felt obligated to say something as he heard the smaller man in his arm mumbling something, only just hearable.

“Bri… I‘m … I don’t feel so good.” These words and nothing more escaped his lips as everything around him turned black, his eyes rolled up into his head and his body finally gave in.

Thankfully, Brian was still at his side and still stabling him when Roger collapsed in his arms. The taller man acted quickly and only just managed to softly place him down to the ground; preventing the drummer from hitting his head.

“Oh God, Rog!” Brian urged, putting one hand on his boyfriend’s bare chest as to softly shake him, while his other moved to his left cheek.

“Hey, look at me. Open your eyes, please. Look at me. Rog!” He desperately continued, his heart racing like crazy now, fearing the worst.

Roger suddenly looked so vulnerable, almost like a child whilst laying there in Brian’s arms, it killed the older man.

He knew that something was wrong with Roger but he thought it was something a simple good night’s rest would fix. Brian never thought it was as bad as him actually fainting and losing consciousness or whatever just happened to him. If he would have known he was feeling that terrible; that weak and horrible he would have made sure he was somewhere safe much, _much_ earlier.

He noticed John rushing to his side saying something to Freddie as the singer immediately ran out of the room. Brian, who was crouching next to Roger, didn’t really realize what was going on around him he just had eyes for his lover whose head was laying in his arms.

“Brian. Hey Brian! Listen to me!” John tried to rip his friend out of his thoughts and to catch his attention.

“We need to get him off the cold floor and onto the sofa,” John exclaimed while looking at Brian, sternly but worried at the same time, trying to help as good as possible.

“Fred’s off to get someone from the medical staff. They’ll help.”

The guitarist only nodded and tried to keep it together.

With John’s help, they eventually managed to safely place Roger down on the sofa and Brian instantly knelt down next to him so he could look into his pale but not less beautiful face. He took his cold and sweaty hand in his and he suddenly noticed how wounded and bloodied both of his hands were. Only looking at them hurt Brian.

He silently kept on talking to him while waiting for Freddie to return.

“Here!” John handed Brian two wet and cold flannels.

One he could place on Roger’s forehead because for sure, that man was practically radiating the heat and the other one for his hands.

“Maybe that will help.” He added, putting a hand on Brian’s shoulder as a reassurance that his boyfriend would be fine, even though John was worried like shit himself.

Brian nodded as a thank you before dapping the flannel on Roger’s forehead after stroking his blond hair out of his face and cleaning his hands softly, not to hurt him anymore.

“I will go and see if I can find someone who knows what to do. Freddie’s taking too long.” John added quickly before hastening out of the room, losing no time.

Brain looked from the door then back to the man lying in front of him.

Only ten minutes had passed since exhaustion took over Roger’s body but to Brian, it felt much longer than that.

“It’s going to be fine.” He said more to himself rather than to his boyfriend, knowing he wouldn’t hear him anyway.

Brian squeezed his hand very gently as all of the sudden he heard the drummer’s familiar raspy voice and eyelids that were slowly opening again, his body stirring slightly.

“Brian?” He tiredly asked.

“Roger! Thank God! You are awake. How are you feeling?” Brian never felt more relieved in his life.

“Do you need anything? Please, don’t do that ever again!” He continued, overwhelmed with feelings.

“Wait, I will get you some water.” He babbled.

“Bri…wait. Don’t-” Roger was now the one who squeezed the guitarist’s hand, with that gesture telling him that he didn’t want Brian to leave his side, even if he just wanted to get some water.

The younger man wanted to sit up and tell his boyfriend he was okay but he quickly realized that this wasn’t a good idea.

“… ugh…my head…”

“Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, love.” The guitarist soothed while carefully helping his boyfriend to lay back down again.

“I’m here.”

“What the hell happened?” He groaned.

“You fainted, Rog. I was worried sick. You have no idea … God, I thought you’d -”

“I did what?!” The blond interrupted, not believing his ears as once again he tried to sit up to face the guitarist, but desperately failing.

“Jeez, fuck … my head feels like someone used it as a snare drum and … god, and my stomach … my stomach as the bass drum.” He continued putting his left hand on his exposed stomach and his right hand dramatically on his forehead.

“Oh god, Rog, next time you feel like someone uses you like a drum kit please let me know,” Brian said, softly placing his hand on top of Roger’s hand which was placed on his stomach.

“You had me worried like crazy, Rog. What if…”

The drummer finally managed to turn his head to finally look into his boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes, he hated to see that worried expression in his face.

“Hey, Bri stop. You won’t get rid of me so fast.” He chuckled tiredly at him.

“You are stuck with me.”

“I’m glad so.” Brian smiled back, but his worried expression remained.

“Does anything else hurt? Perhaps you should see a doctor-“

“God, no. Not a bloody doctor. You get a doctor and I swear I-" The drummer stopped, knowing Brian only wanted to help.

"Please. I’m fine… I just need … need some rest, I suppose.” He admitted, much to Brian’s surprise.

“Are you sure? I mean just minutes ago you literally collapsed, Rog I just…”

“I’m sure.” He managed to say with a serious expression, meaning it.

“I would shut you up with a kiss, but I can’t sit up straight without feeling the urge to vomit all over you … and the sofa.”

“You’re disgusting.” Brian couldn’t help but chuckle, before leaning down so he could kiss him gently.

“Yeah, well but you love me, anyway,” Roger said after their lips parted, smirking at him.

“You are unbelievable.” The guitarist shook his head.

Only minutes ago he had fainted in Brian’s arms and now he was already starting to be his cheeky self.

“Promise me to tell me if you are starting to feel something might be wrong the next time, okay?” Brian added.

“I promise.”

The guitarist smiled in satisfaction before leaning in for a second kiss and as he did so the door swung wide open and in stumbled a Freddie Mercury and John Deacon who were both out of breath, as if they just ran a marathon.

“We’re here, Darling! We found someone, they will be here in a minute, I’m sorry, we-“ Freddie stopped as he noticed his two friends in front of him before starting to grin widely. He was followed by John who was just as surprised as Fred.

Brian and Roger quickly pulled apart, facing their friends who bolted into the room seconds ago, interrupting them.

“Happy to see that you didn’t die,” Deacy finally added sarcastically, hands on his hips now, but he was just as glad and relieved to see Roger was okay as the others.

“Yes, still alive. Sorry to disappoint you, mate.” The blond giggled, weakly but wholehearted.

“Looks like all that was needed to wake up Sleeping Beauty was a kiss from his prince,” Freddie added amused.

“How romantic.”

Brian blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Wait, since when do you know about the fairy tale ‘ _Sleeping Beauty_ ’?” John asked, very much amused.

“Oh, my dear, if you believe it or not but I can read.”

“Well, in that case for the next show we should give you a map to read and signpost the backstage rooms so you won’t get lost again.”

“I didn’t get- Fuck off,” Freddie said before starting to laugh, slightly slapping John’s shoulder. Brian and Roger joining into the laughter.

~~~

Once they all got changed and were ready to leave the place, they immediately headed to the Hotel they were staying at rather than the usual after-show party.

Snuggled close to Brian, Roger managed to get all the sleep he needed which also meant that the whole following day the two lovers stayed in bed, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr.♥  
> Also, let me know if you have any requests.
> 
> Tumblr: roger-drummer-taylor


End file.
